Susanoo Chakra Mode
|image=Sasuke susanoo mode by marttist-d74q0t5.png |kanji=佐能乎チャクラモード |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Susanoo Chakura Mōdo |literal english=Susanoo Chakra Mode |english tv=Susanoo Chakra Mode |viz manga=Susanoo Chakra Mode |game names=Susanoo Chakra Mode |other names=Kōsui Chakra Mode |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dojutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Taiga Rinku |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Overview Susanoo Chakra Mode is an advanced form of Susanoo, which is used by Kōsui Uchiha. This is the third ability that, Kōsui gained when he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. Kōsui is the only one that can awaken the Susanoo Chakra Mode. Appearance While this form is active, the user has a chakra shroud over their body. Similar to Tailed Beast Mode: the shroud opens up at the chest area to form a haori with a high collar with magatama rimming the collar, three magatama one the right chest that forms a triangle like shape, one horizontal magatama on the left chest, and the uchiha symbol is located between the three magatama's that form a triangle and the single horizontal magatama. Chakra in the form of purple flickering flames that are released from the haori. Attributes This form allows the user a lot more maneuverability than the normal susanoo. In fact, the users agility also greatly increases when this jutsu is activated. The durability that this jutsu grants is equal to the final susanoo's defensive power. The users strength significantly increases, it has been shown that Taiga can block an attack from susanoo weapon with nothing more than the sword that appears once the Susanoo Chakra Mode is activated. Weapons These weapons can be summoned at the whim of the user without the need of hand signs. 'Sword' This sword is Kōsui's most used weapon when he is in Susanoo Chakra Mode. It responds well to Susanoo Chakra and it is one of the few ways Kōsui can use Susanoo chakra without worrying about killing himself. This sword has two forms, it changes between forms at the Kōsui's whim. He seems to have incredible durability because Kōsui blocked a weapon from Susanoo and it didn't crack. This sword has two forms, one strength based and the other is speed based. When the sword is in its second form the sword changes into a sword that is designed for speed. In this form the users speed increases three fold. 'Amenonuhoko' In Japanese mythology the Amenonuhoko is a naginata that helped Izanami and Izanagi create the first land. The spear that Kōsui can summon isn't as strong as it once was. However it is still very strong. The Amenonuhoko has all eight chakra nature's stored in the blade and the user can switch between those nature's by simply willing it to. When the blade transforms into its element the blade of the Amenonuhoko turns into that element. Susanoo Chakra Susanoo Chakra is a special type of chakra that is gained when Kōsui Uchiha enters Susanoo Chakra Mode. Susanoo chakra is stronger then normal chakra, but a lot harder to control. Kōsui can use this chakra to double the strength of his techniques. Weaknesses *Similar to all of Taiga's Mangekyō Sharingan techniques this technique slowly corrupts his soul. This weakness causes Taiga to slowly loose his individuality, this weakness is a lot worse then simple blindness. *This form has an Achilles heel, which is a very tiny spot on the back of his right wrist. If Taiga's Achilles heel is hit, the Susanoo Chakra Mode is deactivated immediately and it also causes Taiga to temporarily blackout. Category:Mangekyō Sharingan Category:Dojutsu Category:Sharingan